


假如你有三个老公2和3

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 一对多预警！！！！！！！！！！！！
Kudos: 3





	假如你有三个老公2和3

**Author's Note:**

> 一对多预警！！！！！！！！！！！！

文中的“你”大家可以自行带入，阿熙不过是为了有一个方便的称呼，三兄弟的名字也是为了好区分随便取的，可能并不合所有人胃口请见谅。  
part 2：  
这是一个平常的早晨，闻丞由于需要见客户早早出门先去上班了，你被闻越哄着起了床，随后坐到餐桌上和两位爱人共用早餐。

家里的早餐一直是闻越负责的，男人向来很重视你的营养问题，早餐的配置也一直都秉持着营养均衡的原则，于是不可避免的出现了你不爱吃的一些东西，比如：西兰花。

你实在不知道这种长相磕碜表面聚集着密密麻麻小点点的菜品到底能有什么营养。虽然你曾经强烈抵制过，但是这味道不佳的绿色食品还是会每周都出现在餐桌上。

平日里由于有闻丞在，你自然不敢放肆，毕竟以前因为挑食被男人拿着戒尺趴在餐桌罚到哭得上气不接下气。所谓大丈夫能屈能伸嘛，平日里‘屈’惯了，好不容易今天遇上闻丞不在，自然要能‘伸’则‘伸’！

于是你瞧着左手边正在给你夹菜的闻越，悄咪咪酝酿着要如何求情。

“越。”你附到闻越耳边，小声的暗示：“西兰花好难吃。”

闻越闻言挑了挑眉，好整以暇地将刚夹的一块西兰花放到你碗里，随后似笑非笑地开口：“怎么？阿丞才一天不在就想耍滑头了？”

“我没有，我都吃了好几颗了。”你朝他眨了眨眼睛，疯狂明示。

“熙，这可是我辛辛苦苦替你做的早餐，浪费掉我会很难过的。”闻越显然知道你惯用的招数，丝毫不受影响的回应道。

“越替我吃掉，自己吃掉总不算浪费吧。”你一双眸子瞪得贼亮，眼神疯狂的讨好。

“报酬呢？”闻越勾了勾嘴角，抛出了条件。

“那……我亲你一下你替我吃掉好不好。”一个吻换一盆西兰花，血赚！

“亲一口一个。”闻越冲你扬了扬下巴道。

闻越给你夹的这一碗少数也有七八颗好吧，这吻下去还能不能愉快的吃饭了？年轻人大清早吻来吻去的还不得就干柴烈火了吗？咳咳，你默默地在脑内开了一辆小火车，义正言辞的同男人打着商量：“亲一下两个好不好。”

“那你自己吃吧。”男人又夹了一块西兰花将筷子悬在空中似笑非笑的盯着你。

我靠不愧是经济学出身，简直是奸商！你心里默默诽谤，但还是瞪了男人一眼戳着碗里的西兰花妥协道：“就这些不许再夹了。”

“好。”闻越得逞的笑了笑，将夹着的西兰花放进自己的碗里，没再继续得寸进尺。

你微微红了脸凑到闻越跟前献上一个吻，刚准备撤离就被男人扣住脑袋不能动弹，舌头强势的侵入了你的口腔，你仰着头被闻越吻得七荤八素迷迷糊糊的坐回位置，随后右手边突然伸过来一双筷子。

你转头一看，闻箫夹着小白菜微笑着放到你的碗里，随后继续吃起了自己的早饭。

等等……白菜我也不爱吃啊！你欲哭无泪的看着那颗小白菜，随后发现闻越每夹走一块西兰花，碗里就会多出一颗小白菜，就像是两人较真起来了，一个夹走西兰花，一个补上小白菜，你战战兢兢的吃完了这一场明争暗斗的早饭，神经高度紧张到快要崩溃。

苍了天了，喜欢争风吃醋的幼稚的男人真可怕！

part3：  
夏日是最容易让人烦躁的季节，你坐在电脑桌前叹了一口气，略显颓废。

删删改改的，没有灵感一个字都写不出来，实在令人焦躁。

心烦意乱之下，你干脆坐在沙发上发呆到晚饭时间，才等来了三个下班回家的男人。

“阿熙怎么在客厅坐着。”闻箫将外套脱下挂好，随后坐到你旁边。

“哥哥怎么了？不开心吗？”闻丞同样换好了鞋坐到你另一边。

“自闭了？”闻越将手中的晚饭放好，才坐到了侧边的单人沙发上问道。

“烦死了。”你不满的嘟囔了一句，朝着平日里你最常撒娇的闻箫怀里钻，闻箫温柔的揽过你，伸手揉了揉你的头发。

“怎么了，说出来让你男人给你解决。”闻越靠在沙发背上，翘起二郎腿看向你。

“在家待了一天，一个字都没写出来。”你有些懊恼的在闻箫怀里蹭了蹭，语气很明显的有些烦躁。

“这种东西本来也不是随时都能写出来的，哥哥。”闻丞捏起你一只手安慰道。

“但是没灵感啊，烦死了。”

“阿熙既然没灵感，那就和我们出去找点灵感吧。”闻箫笑了笑，附到你耳边建议。

“很久没和熙一起出门旅游了呢。”闻越附和道，看起来也很是开心。

“既然如此明天就出发吧。”闻丞拿手指蹭了蹭你的手心，表达了同意。

“可是，明天你们不是要上班吗？”你愣了一下，虽然很期待但还是出于实际考虑的发问。

“请假就是了。”闻丞毫不在意的耸了耸肩道。

“我没问题。”闻越同样点了点头。

“不用了，你们何必专门请假陪我，过几天就好了，总会有灵感的。”你虽然也很期待和三位爱人一起去旅游，但想着三个人要专门为了你放下工作，又不愿意让他们为难。

“那就这么定了，我去收拾行李。”闻箫吻了吻你的额头起身向卧室走去，丝毫不管你的反驳。

“OK，我去看看地点。”闻越同样站起身走向了书房。

“哥哥，我和二哥一起去，顺便提前订好宾馆。”闻丞在你脸上飞快落下一吻，随后跟着闻越进了书房。

你坐在沙发愣了小半天，听着屋子里几个人的动静，才突然有些鼻子发酸。

纵然尘世纷杂，不如意的事十有八九，但一想到还有三个人如此全心全意爱着你，便觉得这漫漫余生都有了盼头。


End file.
